Gone In A Blink
by Slayer76
Summary: Gone, Young Izuku lost everything he cared about at the age of 4. Why? Because he was born with one of the rarest Quirks around: Warping. Adopted by Aizawa hours after the incident, watch as Izuku Midoriya seeks revenge against the people that killed his mother, the only way he knows how. By becoming a hero and hunting them down, one by one. Harem fic.


(9:30 AM)

" Forgive my whispering but the walls are paper thin and the victim's child is in another room that's close by. The Time of death was 4:20 am. Cause of death: Unknown. There's dark bruising on the neck that suggests strangulation was used, but the victim also has severe burns across her chest and stomach with lighter burns everywhere else. The black light revealed several suspicious stains on the bed we found her in, so our previous assumption of her clothes being burnt to ash is probably wrong. If she was wearing her clothes at the time of death, those stains couldn't be there. I'll send a team to see if they can uncover her clothes later, they may yield more evidence, like a whole fingerprint. Any other questions, Eraser Head?" Tsuragamae, the chief of police, states.

"I see, do you know who her attacker was?" Eraser Head asks, while staring at the photos of the crime scene, "and what are you going to do with her son?"

Eraser Head is here because he was called to help evacuate the burning apartment complex. The cops found this woman and her son during the evacuation efforts.

The man with a dog head shakes his head, "No, not really. All we know at the moment is that the DNA on her body comes from 2 separate individuals, they're similar enough for both assailants to be related, and both DNA strands are incomplete. They don't match up with any of the DNA sequences we have on record, so finding them by combing through Japan's DNA database yielded no results. We'll have to check in the DNA databases of other countries."

"Did you check the DNA from the foreign blood found inside the victim's mouth?" Eraser Head asks, "That DNA shouldn't be tampered with."

"It's scrambled far too much for us to reconstruct in a timely manner. It would take less time to scour every database for DNA that matches and completes the incomplete sequence." Tsuragamae explains before he reaches under the desk and pulls out a file. He hands it to Eraser Head and tells him to read it.

Eraser Head let's out a yawn before pulling his goggles from over his eyes.

"This file belongs to that kid, Izuku Midoriya. Why are you giving me his file?" he asks bluntly

"His father is a prime suspect, his Quirk is flame related, and he is American. His American origin means his DNA wouldn't be in our database and to make matters even more suspicious, he isn't answering any of our phone calls. He has answered 0 out of 45 calls," Tsuragamae answers, "So you need to watch Izuku because of the possibility that he's planning to finish off Izuku at some point."

"You should check for Shape Shifter Quirks to find the other attacker. It could yield some informative results, especially since most of those Quirks change the User's DNA to match the form they copied," Eraser Head speaks, "And why do I have to take care of the kid? Just put him in an orphanage."

"I would, if he didn't have a Warp Quirk. You're still relatively new to being a Pro hero, this is your third year if I recall correctly, so you may not know about how frighteningly common it is for orphans with Warp Quirks to mysteriously vanish from their orphanages," Tsuragamae states.

"Okay, but why do _I _have to take him?" Eraser Head argues.

"To be frank, nobody knows you. If any other hero mysteriously appears with a kid, the reporters will be all over them, revealing his location in the process. You show up with a kid out of nowhere and nobody will care," Tsuragamae deadpans.

"My plan to avoid the media has backfired much more than I anticipated it ever could," Eraser Head thinks with a grimace.

Just the thought of being a father before his hero career even really starts is enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth, Eraser Head never wanted kids or a wife. That's the biggest reason why he constantly turns down Ms. Joke's advances, although her unending desire to make him laugh is a small reason too.

The knowledge that he's the first person from his class to have a kid is irksome, Present Mic and Midnight don't have kids and they're the horniest people he knows!

"Fine, I'll take care of little orphan Annie," Eraser Head mutters.

"Who?" Tsuragamae asks.

Eraser Head sighs, "Forget it, just bring me to the boy."

"I must warn you though, he's a crier. We had to bring in the walking sponge 7 times just to lower the room's water level," Tsuragamae warns as he opens the door. As soon as the door is cracked open, a wave of tear fluid rushes out and soaks Eraser Head's pants.

"The cats are going to love him," Eraser Head whispers dryly.

Tears aren't the only thing to pour out of the room though. A palpable wave of sorrow rolls out of the room soon after, and that is swiftly followed by the horrid, overpowering smell of brimstone. It's enough to make Tsuragamae need to tightly grip his nose.

Eraser Head steps into the room, scanning the interior in one quick sweep. He notices a chair spun around so that the blue back is facing the door, breaking the boring and identical appearance of the 6 desks.

The faint sound of sobbing coming from that direction lets him know that the person sitting in that seat is Izuku Midoriya, his future son.

"Izuku, meet Eraser Head, he'll be looking after you until further notice," Tsuragamae says softly.

"Go away, you have dog bweath," Izuku whispers.

"You aren't _wrong_, but that's still mean," Tsuragamae responds while scratching one of his dog ears.

Eraser Head cuts off whatever Izuku was about to retort with, "Look, you aren't safe here. It's the first place anyone with half a brain would think to look for you. "

The room goes silent for a minute before Izuku's chair spins around to face the two of them.

This is when Eraser Head gets a good look at him for the first time.

Izuku has bloodshot eyes that are partially obscured by the hood of an All Might onesie that is visibly drenched with water from his own crying. His face is still dripping tear fluid, although his eyes aren't producing more tears.

A dark green, monkey tail hanging limp in his lap draws Eraser Head's attention.

"The woman had no tail, why does he?" Eraser Head asks.

"She pulled hers off whenever it grew back, she didn't like hers. But for some weason, she never got it destroyed forever," Izuku quietly answers, his answer is quiet enough that the slightest sound could drown it out, "Dad didn't like the tail either. He really hated our tails."

"Ah, so she cut hers off to keep Hisashi around. But why didn't she cut off Izuku's too?" Eraser Head ponders, "She's dead though, so the hidden reasons don't really matter anymore."

"I'll go grab the papers you need to fill out, Eraser Head," Tsuragamae says before awkwardly shuffling out of the room.

"This power is cursed, I know it got mom killed. I'll use it to find her killers, and pay them back with their deaths," Izuku thinks as he buries his face into his knees, "after that, I'll never use it again."

* * *

Izuku hasn't said a word since they left the police station. Not when Eraser Head put him in the back of a black station wagon, not when Eraser Head asked if he was hungry, not when Eraser Head parked in front of a small house close to the edge of Musutafu and not when Eraser Head picked him up by the back of the shirt to carry him into the only grey house on the street. (A sight that would have surely had him labeled as a kidnapper if his neighbors weren't unconscious at this time of day.)

"Alright, this is where you'll be living until you get too big for the both of us to live here comfortably. Let me set up the ground rules now: no entering my bedroom if I'm not home. Don't read any paper you find lying around, don't wake me up, and if you hurt any of my cats they will make you wish you were never born," Eraser Head explains with a monotone voice.

"Okay," Izuku's whisper is almost inaudible.

Eraser Head raises an eyebrow at that, "He's talking again? Why now instead of any point during the 4 hour drive?"

Eraser Head carries him through the house, a house that has brown carpet and white walls. Moments later, Eraser Head stops in front of a door.

"This used to be the guest room, but I guess it belongs to you now," Eraser Head starts, "This door squeaks, just like every other door when you try to open it. No, I won't fix that."

"Eep! Leave my tail alone!"

Eraser Head looks down to see 2 of his kittens batting at Izuku's tail, he sighs, "Of course, why wouldn't my kittens attack the dangling tail? I should have made him hold it."

The kitten on the left has a green eyes and long fur that's as white as winter snow. From a distance she looks like a medium sized snowball, which is why Eraser Head named her "Snowy Angel."

The other cat is as black as the darkest night with yellow eyes that could light up the night sky, which is why he's named, "Noctis L. Caelum."

Eraser Head whistles to get the kitties' attention, he starts talking once he has it, "Leave the kid alone. You know the rules, a guest has to be here for 30 hours before you can start bugging them."

The cats lower their head and walk away from the duo, Eraser Head still isn't sure how his cats understand him but they clearly do.

"Each of my cats have marked their own little territories in this house, enter them and you're at their mercy. I won't save you from any grooming session or play fight you stumble into." Eraser Head grumbles.

He opens the bedroom door to reveal a room with a white, twin-sized bed. It has a Television, and a game console that looks recently bought. He knows it was a recent purchase because it has none of the minor wear and tear that an old console would inevitably have. The room's walls are a light gray with several old band posters attached to them and the floor is covered by brown carpet.

Eraser Head looks down at the floor and his eyebrows start twitching, "I told Nemuri to stop leaving her clothes here. She probably thinks that I won't realize she's trying to slowly move in, but I'm not that oblivious."

Eraser Head doesn't mind letting Midnight and Present Mic spend the night in his house, but living with them on a permanent basis would mean trying to sleep through their early morning, side jobs. Sleeping through Mic's talk show would be as impossible as moonwalking on the sun, while wearing steel boots and a suit made of iron.

Eraser Head sits Izuku on the floor and walks away, "Don't cut on that television, I learned a long time ago that Midnight has a… weird choice in shows. They aren't child-friendly by any definition of the word. If you wanna watch tv, go to the living room. Present Mic always leaves that on a cartoon. But be careful, the living room belongs to Luna and she isn't the best when it comes to personal space."

Izuku takes slow, uneasy steps towards the bed. The house's surprisingly warm atmosphere does nothing to tear the claws of pain from his heart and remove his mind from the bottomless maw of despair. Despite Eraser Head's best efforts, Izuku is still being attacked by the beast lurking in his mind. He can't run from what he saw with his own eyes. Flashes of today's events are playing in slow motion, one scene ends only to be immediately followed by the next. No reprieve is granted to the undeserving child of 4 years.

Izuku sits on the bed and shudders as a flash of his mother's murder hammers his skull. He subconsciously curls into a ball and starts to shiver as the moment plays over and over again.

His mother's scream followed by another woman's laughter.

The sound of fabric being ripped followed by louder screams and joyful laughter.

Over and over again on an infinite, seamless loop.

* * *

Eraser Head is in his room, sitting at a computer, "okay, the descrambler is functioning properly. Now I need to call Midnight and Present Mic, and figure out how to actually feed the kid. I've been living on a broke college student's diet for 6 years, but I don't think a kid can do that. Pizza rolls, Ramen and Hot Pockets aren't a balanced diet. I guess he'll need clothes too, that onesie will only get him so far into the week. This assignment is going to devour all of the money I've saved up, isn't he."

Eraser Head sighs as he stands up from his chair and pulls out his phone. It's a generic smartphone, something that would garner no attention from anyone but the most desperate of muggers.

He opens up his contacts and calls the first name on the very short list. The phone barely rings once before Present Mic answers with an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "You're never woke at this time of day, what happened?"

"I'm up Shit Creek without a paddle and the repo men are on the shore waiting for the boat," Eraser Head replies. Eraser Head hears a gasp come through the phone.

* * *

(With Present Mic)

…Eraser Head doesn't talk like that. The Last time he said something remotely similar to that, Teen Present Mic found him near death in an alleyway .

"I'll be right there," Present Mic responds before hanging up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, SHOW'S OVER! I'M CALLING A FAMILY EMERGENCY, PACK UP YOUR CAMERAS, GRAB YOUR SHIT, AND GET TO STEPPING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME, BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE," Present Mic yells at the people filming his talk show, "Midnight, get in the car. We have to go _now!"_


End file.
